<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forgiveness by skiesbluetoday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110192">forgiveness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesbluetoday/pseuds/skiesbluetoday'>skiesbluetoday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Precious Peter Parker, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesbluetoday/pseuds/skiesbluetoday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>December 16, 1991<br/>The day the winter soldier was sent on a mission to kill Howard and Maria Stark. The mission was successful.</p><p>Every year their son Tony stark mourns the death of his mother (cause screw Howard). However, this year is different. This year he has to stare into the eyes of their murderer. All while Bucky has come to terms with his past as the deadly assassin. </p><p>Or Tony has to deal with the death of his parents and handle living with the killer and Bucky has to come to terms with what he did. Featuring a mourning tony, Guilty Bucky, Rhodey and Steve trying to help their best friends, and Peter trying to be a middle man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so hello all. This idea has been in my head for a while and I took a while to make sure I had it ready to upload it today but I did it. Fair warning it's not as good as I would like it but what can you do. Any way enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony woke up face-first in a car engine. He had been fixing up a car for peter as the kid's birthday was approaching and he knew that there was no way Peter was going to accept a new car. Therefore tony got it into his mind that he should fix an older car up so he could say that he didn't pay much, and this way tony could customize it to his liking and install Karen (the Kids AI) into the car. Peter and Tony had grown to a father-son relationship during the last year after the events with the vulture. Last year Peter's aunt had passed away in a car crash and Tony had ended up adopting him as His aunt May had been his last living relative. Peter moved into Stark tower with all the other avengers and everyone fell in love with him. He had not been the first new family member as they had taken in Wanda and her brother Petiro a while ago and the newest inhabitant of the tower was steves BFF from the past. Bucky Barnes. Bucky had been brainwashed and used as a killing machine by hydra. After they tracked him down and Wanda used her mind control powers to bring his memories back he had moved in. However, unlike the kids who had warmed up to everybody quickly, bucky was still reserved. He came out to eat and train but he mostly bracketed himself in his room and tended to drag steve with him. When Tony said bracketed he meant it once Tony's best friend Rhodey had when to call them for lunch and when he tried to open the door it didn't budge. After sending clint to spy on them vie the vent it was reported that bucky had for some unknown reason shoved the dresser and chairs to the door to keep it from opening. Noone really understood Bucky or had befriended other than Wanda, petiro, Natasha (as they had all had worked for hydra at some point in time), and Peter since he was like a golden retriever and made friends with everyone.</p><p>Tony's thoughts were interrupted when Rhodey walked into the lab to find his best friend staring out into space looking half asleep and took it upon himself to shake him until he came to.</p><p>"ahhh, Jesus Rhodey I think you gave me a heart attack".</p><p>'' Ya, sure heart attack anyway why are you sleeping her Tones I thought we talked about you sleeping in your bed every night witch reminds me when was the last time you when to sleep before eight (8) in the morning. You know what saved it don't want to know that answer, just know you're setting a terrible example for your son.''</p><p>'' Hey, it's not my fault that Peter sleeps less than me he's a teenage superhero in high school what do you expect from him.''</p><p>'' I expect that he gets a decent amount of sleep a night just like I expect you to do the same but that's never going to happen is it, Tony.''</p><p>" don't get mad, for your information I slept 6 hours last night''</p><p>'' Sure you did Tony. What day is it then.'"</p><p>"umm.."</p><p>" exactly. Look it's too early for this just shower, change, and get down to breakfast in thirty (30) minutes.''</p><p>Tony watched as Rhodey walked out of the lab. Tony knew his sleep schedule wasn't perfect but it wasn't too bad, right? As Tony was getting ready to leave he checked his phone for the date and froze in his tracks.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~dododo time skippppp dododo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Bucky woke up in his plush bed in the stark tower. He had been living there for six (6) months now but I still felt like a dream. He had been waking up on hard floors and been feed leftovers for years. Now he woke up on a soft mattress and eat amazing healthy meals. Bucky was happy even if he didn't show it. The truth was that he didn't know how to show emotion, back in hydra he had been punished for showing emotions so it was hard to come back from that. Still, he tried. He said thank you to those who did things for him and smiled at jokes. he had even befriended a few members of the avengers even though he would never be as close to them as he was to steve.</p><p>Steve had helped him get used to the new century. Steve had always been there for him and bucky tried to do the same for him. bucky had protected steve and that made him feel useful. It made him feel happy to do that for steve. However, in this new time, steve was just as or maybe even stronger than Bucky. It disappoints him that he can no longer protect steve.</p><p>Finally finished with his mental rant he decided to get ready for the day. He put on black jeans and an oversized hoodie. Peter had bought him his first hoodie after he noticed that bucky was wearing military clothes 24/7. he had quickly fallen in love with the hoodie and had purchased many more. He soon had a collection of about twenty (20) hoodies so it was a joked now that whenever one of his friends went somewhere they would bring bucky a hoodie back. Another reason he loved hoodies was that they did an amazing job of covering his metal arm. Bucky had grown to be ashamed of the arm. It was a constant reminder of the monster he once was. The same monster he had been working to overcome for the better part of a year now. And if the arm wasn't enough he had learned that he had been responsible for the death of tonys parents. When he first found out he had been ashamed and when he found out the date more so. He had probably ruined Christmas time for tony. That date would forever be burned in his mind. Today's date.</p><p>Bucky had been waiting for today for a while. He had talked to steve and they decided that today Bucky was going to formally apologize to tony. Not that he believes an apology would do much but it was worth a shot. At least that's what Steve said. Bucky started to mentally prepare himself for the day.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~another time skippppppppppppppp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The entire time Bucky ate his breakfast he couldn't bring himself to look at tony. He felt an overwhelming amount of shame. Maybe he had looked ashamed too because a voice made him look up from the breakfast sam had made.</p><p>"Bucky at you ok?" Peter asked looking worried making everyone turn their head to him.</p><p>Surprised by the sudden amount of attention he stuttered. " I-i -I'm fine" Bucky quickly looked down and thankfully peter dropped it but when Bucky looking up from his plate he caught tonys eyes still lingering on him with the same look he gave his projects that don't turn out correctly. How was he going to tell him?
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~wow another time skip`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Tony was feeling horrible. Once he saw the date he felt a wave of emotion come over him. Today his parents died. They were killed by an unknown assassin. After breakfast, Steve came up to him. "hey, tony I'm sorry to hear about your parent's deaths. However, I was wondering if bucky and I could talk to you. " "umm... Sure what do you need to talk about? " "I can't say now but please meet as in the training room in thirty minutes" Before Tony could respond Steve walked of leaving tony alone in the room.
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`who could've thought another time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bucky looked around. He knew that tony would be walking at any moment. Bucky turned to steve with an anxious look. "steve I cant do this. I can't do this." " buck calm down. Everything will be fine. Tonys a forgiving guy." " yes of course steve. He will be completely ok that I MURDERED his PARENTS!' "YOU WHAT NOW'' Bucky turned around to find a fuming tony running toward him with a nanotech suit forming around him. Before he could process what was happening he had been tackled to the floor and had a replacer on his forehead. " tony let Bucky go" " shut up cap you have no right to talk this is between me and this murderer!"</p><p>" Tony I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to hear it like that."</p><p>"I don't care how I was meant to hear it you killed my mother."</p><p>Before he could say anything. Peter and Rhodey had pulled tony off of bucky. (where they came from Bucky had no idea)</p><p>"DAD CALM DOWN. take a breather"</p><p>''CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN THIS MONSTER KILLED BY PARENTS''</p><p>''Dad you know that he was brainwashed, he didn't have a choice. you can't blame him for what he did."</p><p>"yes, I can peter. he took my mom. Just let me kill him."</p><p>"no, you cant Tony. the kid lost an uncle and had a chance to kill the murderer and he controlled himself. If your son can do it you can too."</p><p>" SHUT UP RHODEY. you don't know how much I've been planning what to do if I ever found there killer and now I am standing in front of him and you expect me to what FORGIVE HIM"</p><p>'' yes tony yes we do''</p><p>''Steve you cant talk you knew didn't you. you knew that your BFF had killed my mom and you still protect him. Really I thought you were all about justice."</p><p>" tony you know that this is not justice if you kill him he didn't know what he was doing"</p><p>Before Tony could respond Bucky spoke up.</p><p>" Tony, I'm sorry. I know that I a sorry cant fix it but I cant do much about the fact that I took their life all those years ago. If you think it's necessary I would fight to be executed. I deserve it and I know that. But before you do I wanted to say that as- as I k-killed your mom she um she said "I know that you arent doing this. you're under control but I have a feeling that you will meet my baby one day. he will rescue you. I know he will. tell my bambino I love him. you tell him.''</p><p>Tony looked stunned. "how did you know that. only my mom called me bambino. H-how did you know''. </p><p>"tony she said that and for a year I wished that I would forget those words but for some reason even with all the mind erasing only two things I remembered. steve little saying and those words. I don't know why but I think she had been making sure I didn't forget that. She wanted you to hear those words one day"</p><p>"look bucky I cant say that ill forget this I cant even forgive you. you took the best thing in the world for me but I won't kill you. Somehow my mom knows this day would happen. I don't know why but she did. Maybe one day we will be friends I don't know but I won't ever forgive you. But I would harm you so just be happy about that".</p><p>"thank you tony you don't know how much that means to me." bucky had a feeling that everything was going to be alright. He also had a feeling that this was because maria still looking out for her bambino even after death.</p><p>Tony also had a feeling of calmness. However if Tony smelled his mom's rose perfume for the first time in years then no one had to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. that did not turn out the way I planned but my brain for some reason decided that's how it was going to end. I know the end seems a bit rushed so I'm sorry. please give me feedback I live off of comments. I also take requests and suggestions. constructive criticism is always appreciated. Have a great day/night</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>